A traditional mass storage system offers a point-in-time recovery feature in which logical units (LUN) may be replicated. The LUN data replication typically occurs simultaneously with the servicing of user-initiated requests for read and write accesses with the mass storage system. The copying of relatively large data blocks from the source LUN typically introduces a background workload that significantly competes for system resources with the user workload and may significantly slow down the processing of user requests.